harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters in Thunder Bay
Here's a list of the main characters in Thunder Bay * JAMES STAUNTON -- The head of the Staunton family. The senior City Councilman in Thunder Bay, and is the one who often has the ear of the Mayor. Former husband of Constance Salisbury; father of Christopher and Kimberly, adopted father of Albert. Close friends with Jean-Luc Charbonneau and his family. Has a very friendly relationship with his former mother in-law, Elspeth Salisbury. *CONSTANCE SALISBURY (previously Staunton) -- Former wife of James; mother of Christopher and Kimberly, with whom she is estranged. Daughter of Elspeth; sister of Lance and Cristine (also had a younger brother, Kyle, who committed suicide when he was a teenager). Selfish to the point that she never cared anything for the children, always leaving them in the care of nannies, while she would go to the country club and often get drunk and gossip with her equally snobby friends. Estranged from her whole family and is furious with her mother for having her country club membership cancelled! Was found to have been the one who suggested to her snob friend to throw Albert out of her car and strand him in Thunder Bay. For this, she is currently jailed for criminal facilitation. *CHRISTOPHER STAUNTON -- A handsome and good natured person who works as a counselor at a crisis intervention center in Fort William. Son of James and Constance, brother of Kimberly, adopted brother of Albert. Has a gentle and loving nature, unless you cross him or hurt someone he loves and cares about, then he goes into full-beast, protective Papa bear mode. Best friend of Stefan Charbonneau. *KIMBERLY STAUNTON -- The new lady of the house, thanks to her father. Daughter of James and Constance, sister of Christopher; adopted sister of Albert. Best friend of Sybille Charbonneau. Has a vendetta against Laura Garcey, who was proven to be nothing more than a prostitute. Has a loving relationship with Malcolm Anderson, who dresses in leather and has a mohawk. Has loving mother figures in her aunt Cristine, her grandmother, Elspeth and Sybille's mother, Angelique. Affectionately called "Cookie" by her loving uncle Lance. *JEAN-LUC CHARBONNEAU -- The owner of the L'Arc en Ciel restaurant in Port Arthur. He and his family also live in the mansion next door to the Stauntons. Close friends with James. Husband of Angelique, father of Stefan and Sybille; also adopted father of Albert. Also works at the restaurant as the Chef de Cuisine. *ANGELIQUE CHARBONNEAU (nee D'Aramis) -- Wife of Jean-Luc; mother of Stefan and Sybille. Works at the restaurant as sous chef (they met while at le Cordon Bleu in Paris), kind-hearted but won't take any guff from people who insult or hurt people she cares about. Serves as a mother figure to Kimberly Staunton, along with Cristine Hamilton and Elspeth Salisbury. Also serves as an adoptive mother to Albert. *STEFAN CHARBONNEAU -- Son of Jean-Luc and Angelique. Brother of Sybille. Works at the same Crisis Intervention center as his best friend, Christopher Staunton. Both are very crusading, and have hearts as big as all outdoors. Very gentle and caring. Also serves as an adopted brother of Albert. *SYBILLE CHARBONNEAU -- Daughter of Jean-Luc and Angelique. Sister of Stefan. Best friend of Kimberly Staunton; sort of adopted sister to Albert. Hasn't found a person to date yet. Very close to her new adopted brother, Albert, and introduced him to his new best friend, Tyler Wilkes. *ELSPETH SALISBURY -- Widow of George Salisbury, a powerful paper mill owner. Mother of Cristine, Lance and Constance (also had a younger son named Kyle, who killed himself when he was sixteen, thanks to Constance's bullying). Has her biggest burden with snobbish Constance. She has a close bond with her former son in-law, James, and has been often seen helping him out with family functions. She, along with Cristine and Angelique Charbonneau, serves as a mother figure for her granddaughter, Kimberly. Adopted grandmother of Albert. *LANCE SALISBURY -- Married to Craig Schreyer, they own an antiques business in the Intercity Mall. Son of Elspeth; brother to Cristine and Constance (whom he has since disowned, like his mother; and also brother of the late Kyle). Like the rest of his family, has major issues with Constance and her continual snobbery. Calls his niece, Kimberly, "Cookie"; and his new adopted nephew, Albert, "Albie". *CRISTINE HAMILTON (nee Salisbury) -- Sister of Lance and Constance (also of the late Kyle), daughter of Elspeth. Married to Steven Hamilton. Is the mother figure for her niece, Kimberly, along with her own mother, and Sybille's mother, Angelique. She brings a much-needed sense of love into the house. Albert calls his new aunt, Auntie Cristine. *STEVEN HAMILTON -- Husband of Cristine. Works at TBTel, the communications company in Thunder Bay. Supportive of his wife, and his in-laws. Has taken to his new adopted nephew, Albert, quite well. *CRAIG SCHREYER -- Married to Lance Salisbury, helps run the antiques store in the Intercity mall. Provides down to earth common sense and unconditional love and support to the Stauntons. Like his in-law, Steven, has taken to the new addition to the family, Albert, with ease. He and Albert go on Antique jaunts. *LAURA GARCEY -- Enemy of Kimberly and Sybille, with whom she has a huge vendetta against. Was revealed to be a prostitute when she was busted by an undercover cop on the Sibley Peninsula, locally known as the Sleeping Giant. Was banned from that area for good, and has been ribbed about it by everyone at school. *ALBERT SALISBURY-CHARBONNEAU-STAUNTON (ne Harrison) -- Newly adopted teenage son of the Stauntons; Charbonneaus and Salisburys. All three families help in his recovery from his vicious mother (a friend of Constance) abandoning him and all three families raise him. He has an uncle named Andrew McClaren (the one who arrested Constance for criminal facilitation), but he only has a faint realization of the connections. He considers the Stauntons and the others as his family. When adopted, he took all three family names as his own, but the final name he uses is Staunton. Very versatile and kind for a teen of his age. Also very known for following protocol at all times. He can discuss politics with his dad and social and societal customs with his grandmother with equal ease. Is dearly and protectively loved by everyone. Is the best friend of Tyler Wilkes, who helps the buttoned down Albert let loose a bit. *ANDREW McCLAREN -- A detective on the Thunder Bay police force. He arrested Constance for criminal facilitation of child abuse. What he doesn't realize is that his nephew has now been adopted by the Stauntons. A fact he doesn't mind (as he and Elspeth realize the connection). He revealed himself to Albert and he didn't melt down, and welcomed him into the family. *TYLER WILKES -- Albert Staunton's new best friend. Also a friend of Malcolm Anderson. A long-haired, and lanky skateboarder who lives life large, and often helps the shy and inhibited Albert let loose sometimes, while Albert, at the same time, helps Tyler focus and has some stability. *MALCOLM ANDERSON -- Friend of Tyler Wilkes. Boyfriend of Kimberly Staunton, and very protective of his new friend, his girlfriend's brother, Albert. Dresses in leather and has a huge mohawk, but that doesn't mask his kind and caring nature. Category:Thunder Bay Episodes